Forum talk:Neekerivittu/@comment-3238314-20130503080328/@comment-3238314-20130506225326
@Neowo 1 more second on e means he can't use a double E during his ultimate before hitting >25% CDR, which is not all that easy to itemize for on him (considering that black cleaver and spirit of the lizard elder each give 10% + 4% from offense tree), at least in early game, and makes reaching the same potential as before dependant on giving him blue buff, or buying blue elixir, unless you want to force him to always buy ionians. Also, his shadow LASTS 4 seconds, which means that he'll need at least ~5-10% cdr to be able to use two slashes while his normal shadow is up, which forces him to buy early brutalizer and delays his "very feared last whisper + botrk" build. So yeah, it is a really big nerf. Let's not confuse your lack of analysis skills with the severity of the changes. Considering the Q nerf, no, farming is not at all harder. Harassing is. @Grouch I went back through 8 pages of comments. On each ones, i only defend him as being very viable and useful, and argue against people who say he's weak. I've also barely been on the wiki in the last weeks. So when you say i "just don't want to believe he was OP as hell" and that i am "seen here defending zed all the time" in the before mentioned context, i can only conclude that you're delusional. "he could solo bruisers and squishies alike" - Never have i denied that he couldn't do this, or argued that it was balanced. I've been fearing nerfs since i bought him, did very well with him, and defended against people who said he was trash. " He combines MASSIVE burst with a ton of dps and that is just wrong." - He's an AD caster. Ad casters ALL combine massive burst with a ton of dps. Just do the math. IT's not wrong. It's how it is. AD casters get to have dps and burst at the cost of being hard to stay alive with because they are meele. That being said, Nerfs are welcome, as long as they're good nerfs. Adding an extra second to E isn't a good change, in my perspective, for reasons i explained above. I'm also gonna expose your bias against zed by mentioning that Akali not being able to burst as good as zed is bullshit, in fact she's been just as problematic as him, and her itemisation allows for even greater burst, and saying that him being always able to burst Garen and Renekton is also kind of bullshit, because those champs have: a 2.5 second silence that cuts his dps during the ult tremendously. a 6 second 30% damage reduction that comes with passive extra resists. a 0.75/1.5 second stun. a double dash. an ult that gives instant hp. healing strike. Therefore him properly bursting those champs is highly situational. I know you're hungry for nerfs, but please don't just worship every nerf made to zed, it's not like all the changes the team does pass through, and i can say a nerf is fucking bad without being a fanboy that doesn't want to believe a champ is in need of nerfs.